ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-Oni
The Half-Oni (also known as just the Oni) are a variant of the race of Oni that originate in the First Realm. They are significantly different than normal Oni, as they posses weaker powers and less physical capabilities. Half-Oni descend from one side of their family an Oni, and typically a human. Most of the Half-Oni were sealed underground in Ogaji in order to protect the people from their terror. This is what gives them their pale skin, as they went without sunlight for several hundred years. History Pre-History Before the existence of the other realms, the Realm of Oni and Dragon came intro being. In the realm was the two warring races, the Oni and the Dragon. The war came to a temporary halt when a child was born of the two sides, Hank (The First Spinjitzu Master.) Hank went on to create the world of Ninjago, and there, the Oni followed. They resented his leaving their Home World, and tried to convince him to return. They ultimately failed, and returned home. After that, most of the Oni left Ninjago, and journeyed back to Home World. There, they witness two more births of the two warring sides, being Gordon Gold and Darius Dark. When Darius learned of Ninjago's success, he became jealous, and created a realm of his own called Ogaji. When Darius left for Ogaji, he allowed the Oni to follow him, and let them aid him in their quest. Eventually, after Darius was defeated by the Elemental Masters, and sealed in the Book of Darkness, the Oni went into hiding, and made lives with the humans who lived in the realm. Half-Oni Come Into Being The children and children's children of the original Oni who settled in Ogaji are what are now called today the "Half-Bloods" or just "Half-Oni." (Whether or not they are biologically 50% Oni and 50% human, they are called Half-Oni regardless.) The history of the Half-Oni is vague at this point, but what is known is that they continued living in Ogaji until some time before the Tragedy of Bamos. They were known to have kings over their history, one of them being Garuhi Haganey. He later became separate than the normal Half-Bloods when he joined Bamos' Dark Army. The War of Oni and Humans At some point before the Tragedy of Bamos, the humans of Ogaji found out the history of the Half-Oni. They threatened to lock them away if they did not return home. It was at this time that a war broke out in Ogaji. The world was split in two, those who wanted to imprison the Oni, and those who opposed it. It was during this war that the Queen of Ogaji rose up and led the Oni in the war. The Queen appointed four generals, and each general possessed a staff with powers unique to those of the first realm. She made it so that if she was to ever perish, the combined powers of the Staffs would revive her. (Those who were given the duty of Staff possession were named Zozuk, Bornium, Zikka, and Geist.) The Half-Oni lost the war, which led to most of them being imprisoned underground in the Canyon of Demise, and their master, (known later as the Lost Queen,) was sealed in the Book of Darkness. Some remaining Half-Bloods agreed to return to the First Realm, where they now reside (those who return include Geist.) Two of the half-Blood's staffs were hidden throughout the land of Ogaji, so if the Half-Bloods are ever to return, they will not be able to revive their leader. Time in the Canyon of Demise During their imprisonment in the Canyon of Demise, the Half-Bloods grew mad. They loathed the humans of Ogaji, and sought out any way to break out, but having every attempt be unsuccessful. They knew they needed a plan when they got out, and so they planned to first revive their Queen, and then seek out her word. As much as they wanted to take revenge on the people, they would do whatever she commanded. Of Rotten Heritage At some point in Closing the Circles, the remaining Half-Bloods in the Canyon of Demise found a way to break out. They sensed the presence of another Half-Blood somewhere around them (Tom Phan,) and used the powers of their Staffs to cause Tom's Father's Staff, and seek out his son. When Tom found the Staff, it spoke to him and told him of his true heritage. This clouded Tom's mind, and made him hell-bent on returning to the First Realm to be with his father, and learn more about his powers. From there he went to the depths of the Canyon below the Temple of Hera (which was named after a Half-Blood warlord,) and freed the Half-Oni. Tom joined them, directly underneath their temporary leader Zozuk, in finding the remaining two Staffs of Being to revive their Queen. They found them, albeit with the constant struggle against Tom's friend and the Dragon Keepers, and revived their Lost Queen. When she awoke, it was clear she had gone through changes over the years that she was sealed in the Book of Darkness. She now possessed the Darkness Element, after it faded from Bamos, and sought after returning to the First Realm to do what they were born to do, and that was finish the ever-lasting war with the dragons. The Half-Oni went with the Lost Queen in finding the three Dragons of Life, and opened a portal to their Home World. They were followed by the Dragon Keepers (lead by Gordon Gold), and she stole his power of creation. Her plan was to destroy the realm of Oni and Dragon, and use the power of creation to rebuild it. G ends up killing her, and reversing the damage she did. Tom was knocked out his trance, and assisted the remaining Dragon Keepers in locking the other Half-Oni away in the First Realm forever. Legacy Demon King Garuhi Garuhi the Demon King joined Bamos' Dark Army after abdicating from his throne, and produced his child Garuhi Junior with the help of a mechanic who did jobs for Bamos. Garuhi used what magic he had from being a Half-Oni, and gifted it to Junior, eventually manifesting as the power of Energy. Garuhi Junior would eventually go on to become the Green Ninja, and Master of Energy, and served Ogaji with Team Waters in Doomsday. Junior was killed in Doomsday, but his power now lives on through the current Master of Energy, Nelly. Tom Phan, and the Masters of Destruction Geist Phan, the Master of Destruction and true heir to the Oni throne, passed his power onto his son before he left Ogaji forever. Years later, Tom was killed while he was on a mission, and he was transformed into a ghost from the Ghost World. Later, he was split from his ghost self by G and joined Team Phantom. He served with the other Elemental Masters in Doomsday, and eventually unlocked his element of Destruction after briefly joining the Half-Oni. Now he lives as a sensei to the new Elemental Masters with G, making sure to keep his powers at a limit, knowing full well that he has more power to unlock. Known Half-Oni Ambiguous Half-Oni * Demon King Garuhi ** Garuhi Junior (son, Master of Energy) * Geist Phan (Former Master of Destruction) ** Tom Phan (current Master of Destruction, true heir to the Oni throne) * Other Half-Oni The Lost Queen's army * Zozuk (High commander) * Zikka (Master of Infection) * Bornium (Second In command) * Eracna * Thundra Oni Warlords * Hera (Lord of Vengeance) * Series (Lord of Hatred) * Neptune (Lord of Deception) Notes * Their appearance is much different than normal Oni, due to the breeding between humans. While Oni are black with pink and grey highlights on their faces, Half-Oni have brown hair, bleached white skin, and light green highlights. * The Half-Oni are based on the Dragon Hunters from LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Season 9: Hunted. Category:Factions Category:Villain groups Category:Oni Category:Oni Variations Category:Demons Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji